1. Field
The present invention lies in the field of systems for storing and controlling access to personalized data. In particular, the invention relates to the anonymization of personalized data and the provision of services to an individual as an anonymous entity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protocols and schemes exist for generating, personalizing, storing, and accessing data which represent actions of an individual in everyday living. A user is able to register for a service with a service provider, which service provider processes data generated by or on behalf of the user as a service. Results may be provided to the user or to a third party.
Such schemes are designed to allow everyone to safely benefit from increased computing capabilities, mobile devices and cloud networks when dealing with behavioral data.
Because storing this kind of very detailed personal information is hugely sensitive, it is desirable to enable the user to remain anonymous.